Sweet Competition
by Ayane Yokosuka
Summary: The only sequel I will ever do for a one shot... a sequel to Loneliness Leads To. Enjoy! cellXchichiXgoku... don't ask...


Ayane: Now I do not normally write sequels to my one-shots but, for Nisiyouri, I have returned!

Hiei: …Hai. With your perversity…

Ayane: Quiet, you... ::blushes:: I am NOT a pervert…

* * *

**Sweet Competition**

Why was he sitting outside their dark window as the two in the room made love? Granted, he had returned to her many times, but they were all when _he_ had not yet returned.

"Goku...!" she whispered. They kept their voices low so as not to disturb their son.

Smirking arrogantly, the listener walked to the front door and knocked. There was an angry cry and a scramble for clothing, before the door slammed open.

"Good evening. I do hope I'm not... _interrupting_ anything...?" Cell said smoothly, smirk still in place.

"C-Cell!" Chi-chi squeaked. She had walked out dressed only in a silk robe. Her hair was down and slightly tousled. "What are you... doing here?" she breathed.

Eyes flashing, he gave her a once-over. "Does he please you better, my dear?"

"What are you talking about? Why are you here, Cell?" Goku asked angrily, glaring at the android in his doorway.

The light in Cell's eyes turned from playful to angry as he looked from Chi-chi to Goku. "Why, I am merely here to offer you a _challenge_, if you will."

"A challenge? About what?" Goku now looked confused.

Indifferently, Cell replied, "Your darling Chi-chi may be able to guess as it involves her." Cell smirked at the woman.

Chi-chi, blushing, looked away. "Why would_ I_ know?" she whispered.

"I spoke to you about it before, my dear. That's why you would know." Cell moved past Goku and gently grabbed Chi-chi's chin. "You remember, my dear. I can see it in your eyes that you know. Tell him... about the challenge..."

"Don't touch Chi-chi," Goku growled, eyes narrowing considerably.

The "intruder" let out a chuckle. "This isn't the first time I have touched your wife. In fact, Son Goku, the challenge I am proposing is this: who dear Chi-chi believes is the better lover." Glancing over his shoulder, he gave Goku a smirk. "Shall we take this challenge to the bedroom?"

"N-no way! What kind of challenge is this? She's my wife!" Goku sputtered. "Plus, Chi-chi would never agree to it even if I did. I wouldn't want her to go through that."

"Hm. You're afraid I will defeat you in this challenge, then? I do not believe dear Chi-chi will mind; she may enjoy the attention." Looking back to Chi-chi, he stole a kiss from her lips. "Am I correct, my dear?"

Slowly, Chi-chi's gaze met Goku's over Cell's shoulder. "...You're not... around much..." she said quietl. Tears filled her eyes. "I love you, Goku, I really do! It's... just..." she trailed off, covering her face with her hands. "Goku, I-"

"So you're okay with the challenge, Chi-chi? Goku asked cluelessly.

As an eyebrow twitched, she moved around Cell and hit Goku's forehead. "Well, if you want to interpret it that way then fine! I'll be in the bedroom." Spinning on her heel, she stomped off.

"What was that all about?" Goku mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

Cell, who had been watching in amusement, turned to Goku. "Would you mind terribly if I began the challenge?" he asked curtly.

-Scene Change-

_He's so dumb!_ Chi-chi thought, sighing. How could he not understand what she was getting at? She was having an affair with Cell! She sweatdropped. "He really is an idiot..." she murmured to herself.

"Who's an idiot, my dear?" Cell asked, as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Without waiting for a response, he walked towards her. He had already removed his helmet, his messy, black hair almost blending in perfectly with the blackness of the room. Slowly, he removed his armor, reminding her how perfect he was even with out it. Smirking at her expression of pure surrender, he took one hand up her thigh and under her robe.

"Get out of bed, my dear... I wish to attempt something different this time." (1)

"Like... what?..." she croaked out, eyes half-closed. Her dazed attention was attracted to the doorway when the light from it was blocked. "Goku...?" Was it just her eyes playing tricks on her, or was Goku Super Saiyan?

"If I beat you, Cell, you must swear to never come near my family again, and you cannot destroy anymore cities," Goku said, his attention on the wall so he would not see Cell's naked form.

A smirk made its way onto Cell's lips as the Saiyan spoke. Without hesitation, he plunged two fingers inside of Chi-chi, causing her to gasp. "And if I win, I'll just take the satisfaction of being a better lover than you to your wife."

"I love you, Goku," she said in a strained voice, clinging to Cell's arm as he moved his fingers at a fast pace in and out of her. Her breath caught and her back arched as his fingers went deeper into her with a thrust. "Ngh..."

Reluctantly, Goku held his ground. He took no comfort in the fact Chi-chi seemed to be slightly enjoying Cell's actions. When it became too much for him, he walked over. If they were having a contest, why not pleasure her at the same time?

As Goku neared, Chi-chi knew she had not been wrong - he was definately Super Saiyan. Her face flushed as she realized that now he was more powerful which meant...

"Oh..." she moaned about her predicament. "G-Goku, what're you... doing?"

"Joining you," he stated flatly.

"I see, Goku..." Cell began. "You wish to make this a 'fair' contest...? I highly doubt it will be fair if _you_ are up against _me_." He chuckled darkly, sending small shivers through Chi-chi. "It matters not what level of Super Saiyan you happen to be at, Goku, for I shall win."

In her mind, Chi-chi agreed. Was it wrong to think that way? Goku was her husband, and she truly loved him... Cell was just better at making love.

"My dear Chi-chi," Cell crooned, "it may be difficult for us to do this - Goku being as dense as he is and all. I believe we should go one at a time. What do you propose we do?" Slowly, he slid his fingers out of her and cleaned them with his tongue.

"Cell...!" she whimpered, using his arm as a support to sit up. Her gaze turned to Goku. "One at a time...?" she half-begged. Right now, she only wanted Cell; Goku would distract her from him.

An odd look in his eyes, Goku motioned Chi-chi over to him. "He can go first... but I want to kiss you beforehand."

Still a bit dizzy from Cell's ministrations, Chi-chi stood and stumbled over to her husband. She fell into his arms and was shocked when he pushed her between the wall and himself and crashed his lips fiercely on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Quickly discovering that she liked this side of him, her arms snaked up his still-bare chest and around his neck where they rested, her fingers tangling in his spiky hair. There was a brief battle between their tongues for dominance, Goku quickly winning. He pressed closer to her, almost crushing her against the wall, but all she felt was the thrill of pleasure as Goku's hips ground against hers.

"G-Goku..." she breathed as his lips began trailing down her neck. Somewhere in the midst of the kiss, he had pulled off her robe as it pooled around her feet. She tilted her head to the side to let his lips wander even farther down. Drowsily, she 1/2-opened her eyes and looked past him to Cell who had his arrogant smirk in place as he watched them and stood there, basking in his naked glory. Upon noticing her staring at him, his eyes grew lustful and he motioned her over with one long nailed finger.

"Goku..." she murmured, gently pushing him away from her.

Still holding onto Chi-chi, Goku glanced back at Cell. An understanding passed between the two and, suddenly smirking, Goku pulled Chi-chi to the bed and made her lay on her back. He stripped himself of the pajama pants he had quickly tossed on when they had gone to answer the door. Seeing Cell move from the corner of his eye, Goku sat cross-legged on the bed, laying Chi-chi's head on his lap. He leaned over and greedily took her lips in his, taking one breast in each hand and skillfully kneading them. Before Chi-chi had a chance to comprehend the situation at hand, Cell had also climbed on the bed and spread her legss apart, putting his mouth at her opening and deftly slipping his tongue in her. Eyes widening, Chi-chi gripped Cell's hair with one hand and pushed against Goku's scalp with the other. Her tongue wound around Goku's and she lightly bucked her hips against Cell's mouth.

Soon, Chi-chi began to need air. She quickly withdrew her tongue from Goku's mouth so he would get the hint. After taking his mouth from hers, he began licking and nipping at her neck, much to her pleasure. Her fingers untangled themselves from his hair and trailed down his body until she reached his manhood, which she gently took. Slowly and lovingly, she began gently caressing him. Though he pulled his lips away from her, he made no attempt to stop her deed. His head fell back as he sat up, yet he tried to focus on her breasts. With the pleasure she was providing him with, his grip on her breasts became slightly painful. Too lost in bliss, Chi-chi did not care if it hurt. All she cared about was pleasing and getting pleased.

"Cell..." she breathed, tugging slightly on his hair. Her other hand tightened slightly on Goku's length as she continued to slowly pump her hand up and down him. Cell's tongue thrust deeper inside of her. A whimper left her lips when he pulled the appendage (sp?) out of her.

"It's okay, my dear," he murmured, situating himself above her. Quickly, he stole a kiss from her lips then thrust into her, penetrating her deeply. She let out a small cry, her hand loosening on Goku's shaft so there was only a feathery touch he groaned about. Noticing all of this, Cell's arrogant smirk made its way across his face. Supporting himself with one arm and pumping into her, he brought his free hand to enclose around Chi-chi's, tightening her grip on Goku's member. Slowly, he slid Chi-chi's hand up and down. Still in slight shock at Cell's bold action, the pleasure from their hands sent shivers through Goku's body. Through glazed over, 1/2-closed eyes, he saw Chi-chi's face contort in pleasure as Cell slammed into her and already knew he had lost - she never looked like that when _they_ were having sex.

But he chose to ignore it as he felt Chi-chi's chest cave in slightly with her deep, uneven breathing. Examining her expression of bliss, an undescribable emotion welling up inside of him, he unconciously bucked into their hands.

"Continue to please your husband," Cell whispered huskily in Chi-chi's ear, letting her hand go. As he put his removed hand on the bed beside her, he thrust deeper and faster into her. She let out a cry and tightened her hand around Goku's length, making him moan lowly. The hand in Cell's hair trailed down his back, leaving long, red scratches down his back. For some reason, this act only drove him to increase his speed.

Defeated though not really minding - he was thinking of how he could get used to this - Goku leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead. "I love you, Chi-chi," he murmured, much to the quiet amusement of Cell.

Eyes tightly shut with pleasure, a smile flickered over Chi-chi's face at Goku's words. "I... love you, too... Goku..." she breathed. Forcing her eyes open a bit, she turned her head slightly and gave his member a small lick.

"Chi-chi!" Goku gasped.

"Unh!" she cried out, as Cell thrust deeper into her. Slowly, she clenched her teeth together and grazed them against Goku's shaft. At this, he gave a choked moan.

Smirking, Cell bit down on Chi-chi's neck, leaving a small mark. The small cry he received in return made his smirk grow slightly.

"Cell..." she moaned, nearing her end. in a fit of passion, she gripped his hair tighter and yanked on it slightly. Her other jamd had continued to pump Goku's erection through all of this and she unconciously tightened her grip on it. Giving into pure passion, she nipped at Goku's throbbing erection.

Biting the inside of his lip so hard that it was bleeding, Goku's hands grew limp on Chi-chi's breasts. When did she learn this and why did she not do it until now? The question immediately left his mind as he gave into his release, letting the liquids leave his body and trail down his member and her hand.

Instead of stopping her ministrations on him, Chi-chi pumped him faster, the hot seed on her hand driving her closer to her own end. As Cell deeply penetrated her again, her inner walls crashed against him and her own liquids served as an incredibly slick lubricant for him to finish. After a few more thrusts, Cell, too, released his seeds inside of her.

"It seems as if I have won," Cell said offhandedly, glancing at an exhausted Goku. "But, due to you being a good sport, I will not blow up as many cities as I would have if you would have turned down my offer."

Goku looked lost, but responded, "Oh, uhm, okay..."

"You can... spend the night, Cell," Chi-chi murmured, noticing Goku falling asleep. Slowly, she slipped out from under Cell and kissed Goku. "Good-night, Goku," she whispered lovingly in his ear.

Already halfway asleep, Goku sprawled on the free side of the bed, mumbling something in response.

"Good-night, my dear," Cell murmured in Chi-chi's ear, holding her close to him.

Smiling and closing her eyes in contentment, Chi-chi responded, "Good-night, Cell."

**XXX**

"...Who left the door open?" Gohan yawned. He had woken up, freezing. He shut the front door and headed back to his room. Why was his parent's door open? After a brief pause, he glanced in.

"...I need to stop eating late at night..." Quickly, he turned away and raced to his room, trying to convince himself it was all his imagination.

* * *

Ayane: Yay! Finished!

Hiei: ...

Ayane: Urusei, Baka! Anyway, Nisi-chan, I would like if you would please draw me the final scene, please... Y'know, Gohan glancing in and seeing that... Teehee... Finished typing at 2:07 AM on 7/21/07... I am going to get the last Harry Potter book today!


End file.
